


Glitter Red

by sortablue



Series: Weekly Writes [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortablue/pseuds/sortablue
Summary: Logan finally finds Virgil after several weeks.Problem is, Virgil is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or, more specifically, a swarm of zombies and a cliff face too high to jump alone from.





	Glitter Red

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four!

Logan crept quickly, stealthily, ever-so-quietly among the grass, a knife clutched tightly in his hand.

He kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead.

Undead. Zombies. Things that should never exist, things that defied every known fact of his world, things that were dangerous, that could kill him if he dropped his guard for just one second.

He was determined. He had to reach Virgil.

They had originally texted back and forth, several weeks ago, when The End began. He found out that Virgil was alive, but he was… he was _miles_ away.

They made a plan.

They were going to meet up, on an old cliff from their childhood, and they’d protect each other.

The cliff was a small outcrop, with soft grass and flowers and a small bench and, most importantly, a perfect view of the sky.

They’d spent countless nights lying beside each other on top of that cliff as children…

It had been hardly seven years, but now….

It was hard to think that… that _that kind of peac_ e had _ever_ existed. Sure, the undead virus outbreak had happened less than a month ago, but even before that, society had been declining. Wars, radiation, the constant threat of bombs overhead...

But anyways, eventually the phones died, and there was no way to recharge them.

Logan had no clue if Virgil was still safe, if he was still coming, if he had been… had been _turned…_

But he couldn’t give up hope.

Hope meant life, and without it…

Well.

He didn’t like to dwell on what might happen if he gave up on the one light he had in this red-tinted darkness.

Ahead of him, the cliff loomed, dim and sinister.

Its slopes teemed with the undead, the grass slippery with dew and blood.

And there, on the top, surrounded and with no escape, stood Virgil, blood dripping from a deep gash on his shoulder.

No escape... besides the open air at his back.

Logan swallowed hard, resolutely pushing down the panic that wanted to rise in him.

He quickly wound his way to the back of the cliff.

“Virgil.” He said softly, just loud enough for Virgil to hear him.

Virgil startled, his foot slipping on the grass.

“Lo-Logan?” He asked, voice breathy and trembling slightly.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Why- you need to get away! They’ll come after you! Once they get me-“

“As if I’d _ever_ let that happen.” Logan said vehemently.

Virgil was quiet.

“Then what do we do?”

“Trust me.” Logan said softly. “I’ll catch you. Fall.”

Virgil took in a deep breath, he turned around.

He fell.


End file.
